


Fever

by firefright



Series: A/B/O fics [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fisting, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost inevitable when omegas live together. Sooner or later, after enough heats and shared life experiences, they sync up, feel the fever together, and when there's no alpha in the mix there's only one solution to that problem.</p><p>Luckily, Jason and Roy know exactly how to take care of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed yesterday that I've crossed the 3000 kudos mark on Ao3, so I figured the best way to celebrate that was post up an extra fic this week, and nothing seemed more fitting than what I made my debut on this website with: A/B/O porn. So here's some omega-on-omega action, featuring Jason and Roy. Thank you all so much for reading my stories ♥
> 
> On another note I am going to try (try being the operative word because I have poor impulse control when it comes to posting) and slow down on updates from now on, because I don't have a lot finished right now.

It's almost inevitable when omegas live together. Sooner or later, after enough heats and enough shared life experiences they sync up, feel the fever together, and when there's no alpha in the mix there's only one solution to that problem.

"Jay..." Roy whines when he comes up for air. The short stubble on his jaw has rubbed the insides of Jason's thighs raw, and the burn he feels from that is exquisite, the perfect accent to the expanse of Roy's tongue when it pushes up inside him.

Kori's not here. She's gone, somewhere far away to an emergency across the other side of the galaxy without them, so it's just Roy and Jason and _fuck_. 

They miss her, of course they do. They miss her liquid metal scent and domineering nature that screams alpha even though she's not human, and the strap-on she wears to fuck them when they need her, but it's not so bad when it's just the two of them alone together either. They know how to handle themselves, how to please each other to the point where they don't miss growls in their ears or alpha teeth in their necks, or even the swell of a knot locking into them when the sex is done.

"Fuck... fuck, Roy..." Jason chokes on his words, trying not to squirm where Roy has his arms locked around his legs to hold them down. "Fucking God. _Please_. Don't... don't tease..."

He's soaked in sweat, as is what's left of the bedspread that they haven't wound into the nest or kicked off onto the floor. Jason's so strung out on the smell of sex in the room that he can barely breathe, let alone think, and he needs something, needs _Roy_ so bad that he feels like he's going to die if he doesn't get his tongue or something else back inside him.

"Shh, shh Jaybird... I've got you." Roy kisses the tender skin of his thighs, soothing over the raw pink scratches there and it's enough to make Jason sob. "You ready for more, huh? Want me in you deep, right? Want my cock, my fingers? Want me to see if I can get my whole hand up in there while I suck you off?"

Jason's eyes almost bug out of his head at that last part, in a way they haven't since the first time Roy slipped into his bed while Jason was miserable and shaking from the cramps that came as punishment from his own body for not fulfilling its demands. They weren't synced up back then, and Roy had kissed him soft, sweet, moving with the surety that had come from prior agreement before giving Jason what he so desperately needed and had denied himself for so long.

"Jesus _fuck_."

"I'll take that as a yes." Roy hums happily, and the only reason he can be so clear-headed is because Jason got him off not ten minutes before with one of their vibrators. "All right, Jay, hold on tight. It's my turn to take care of you, pretty bird."

Even with that warning, Jason's still not quite prepared for the first press of Roy's fingers into him. One hand unlocks from Jason's trembling leg, slipping back underneath to tease the slick wet entrance that sits behind his cock before two press in at once, and he whimpers. " _Roy._ "

"I'm here." Roy promises him, sighing before his lips - still wet from the slick he'd sucked out of Jason just a minute ago - press a kiss to the length of him. "Just relax."

That's easy for him to say, he's not the one currently aching for release out of the pair of them, and Jason winds his hands into the sheets as Roy slips his fingers in and out of him in a slow rhythm. Two isn't enough. Two isn't nearly enough, and even when Roy adds a third inside him Jason doesn't feel filled. 

"Roy... Roy... come on... fuck... I'm not going to break. Just give it to me. Fuck... I..."

"Jeez," Roy laughs huskily, taking a moment to suck at the head of Jason's dick like a lollipop before continuing, "You're so impatient, kid."

Jason growls softly in response, rolling his hips down on Roy's fingers, pushing until Roy presses down on his hip with his unoccupied hand to make him stop. As the senior omega in their ramshackle little pack, he's the only one Jason will let get away with calling him 'kid'. "Can you blame me? S'fucking unbearable when you tease me."

"I know, Jaybird, I know." Roy hums in sympathy, running his tongue over the length of him now, all while his fingers keep pumping into Jason. "But you trust me, don't you?"

"You... you know the answer to that."

Roy grins, unperturbed that Jason didn't actually say it out loud. He's used to that by now. "Yeah, I do."

He slides his fingers out of him almost all the way, and when they press back in Jason can feel the added breadth of a fourth, as well as Roy's thumb tucked in close against his palm as they sink in right to the knuckle. He bites his lip and digs his fingers into the sheets while he adjusts to the stretch. 

"Good, Jay. You're doing so good." Roy knows what praise does to him, even more than a normal omega, as well as how to use it to devastating effect. "You're taking my hand so well, Jaybird, you're amazing. We're almost there. Spread your legs a little more for me, okay? I know you can."

The four fingers and thumb push in and out of him steadily as Jason hisses and tries to widen the spread of his legs for Roy, pushing his flexibility to the limit. It feels good, amazing really, and it's the most full he can ever remember feeling before. Even during the times when Kori had her toys, or rarer still, those opportunities when Dick accepted an invite into their bed; the only true alpha they're both happy to share.

"Shit..." He hisses as Roy's slides his fingers back and forth over the course of the next five minutes, slow to stoke the fire building in Jason's belly. On every other push they press a little deeper, encouraging the younger omega's body to accept the breadth of his hand, yet never giving him the hard rush he'll need to finish. " _Roy_."

"You're not coming until my whole hand is in you, Jaybird." Roy says, the green of his irises eaten away almost entirely by the black of his pupils, and those who think omegas can't be as aggressive or dominant as alphas are totally off their heads. "That's a promise. I want to feel it when you come, I want to feel it around my whole fist. You can give me that, can't you?"

"I..." Jason can't help whimpering as Roy's hand slides in past the knuckles. "Roy... I..."

"Easy, Jay. Just relax, hard part's almost over." Suddenly remembering that he promised to suck Jason off, Roy returns his mouth to Jason's cock, kissing up the length of it. "You're so pretty, Jay. Prettiest omega I know."

"Shut up." That's a lie, but Jason likes it when Roy says it anyway. He squeezes his eyes shut, willing his whole body to relax and finish swallowing the breadth of Roy's hand at the widest point so they can get on with this. A whine fills the air while it happens, while Roy licks his cock and gently rocks his hand back and forth until the slick coated muscles of Jason's hungry cunt finally make that final stretch that allows him to sink it in to what feels like his wrist.

Jason screams when it happens. A good scream, one of hungry pleasure and need. And it's a damn good thing they don't have any neighbours on the island other than the wildlife, or they'd surely be getting noise complaints.

"That's it. That's it." Roy pulls back away from his dick to look, and Jason's far too red-faced and broken already by the feeling of being penetrated so wide and so deep to blush at being under the scrutiny. He whimpers as he pants, the heat coiling in his belly now completely unbearable.

"Roy..." he whispers brokenly, " _Please_."

Kisses pepper over his belly, "Shit... Okay, babe. You earned it." Roy says fondly, sighing as a fresh dose of pheromones fills the air from overworked scent glands. Jason's body is practically screaming his desperation to come in every way possible. "I love you, you know?"

"Shut up and fuck me." Jason bites his lip and turns his face into the pillow. He still can't say that back yet either.

For once in his life, Roy shuts up and does as he's told without question. He might be the senior omega out of the pair of them, and Jason might show him deference sometimes because he respects Roy like he hardly does anyone else, but here, like this, it's a fact that he can't deny his younger partner anything.

The first thrust makes Jason scream again, tears springing into his eyes at how impossibly good it feels. Too much and just enough all at once. Each push makes the filthiest wet, squelching sound, and then Roy's mouth swallows his cock, bobbing up and down at the same easy pace as his hand moves. That's the final straw Jason needs to be completely, utterly _wrecked_ by his lover.

When he comes his vision actually whites out, his whole body lifts, and Jason wails at the indescribable feeling of being stretched out more than he's ever been stretched out before. His whole body feels like it's clenching down around Roy, pulling and swallowing his hand deeper. Roy, being the completely filthy whore that he is, doesn't fail to swallow every last drop of come from Jason's cock, even as wet muscles pulse against his hand, coating it with wave after wave of slick.

"Wow..." Roy whispers when they've both got their breath back a few minutes later. "Remind me to do that again sometime."

Jason groans, because Roy's hand is still in him, and with the orgasm and the worst of his desperation receding it's now starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "Roy... please, could you..." 

"Oh. Yeah, all right. Just..." He moans as Roy carefully eases his hand out of him, mostly out of reflex because all his nerve-endings have been rubbed raw by the powerful stimulation. Jason doesn't know if he's going to be able to sit down for the next week once this heat is done. "There. There, I got you, Jaybird." Roy whispers soothingly.

He shifts over him, and Jason sighs as Roy wraps his long arms around his body and reaches to pull the blankets over them both. They tangle their limbs together, still desperate for calming closeness despite the worst of it being over. Heat is all about keeping close skin contact, at least for omegas. There's a natural desire to be held that can't be denied, and Jason knows that better than most; he'd tried plenty in the years before he'd come to accept the reality of his designation with Roy.

"Don't think I can close my legs now." Jason mumbles, grimacing as he tries before yawning widely, and he sighs as Roy licks across his mouth and then his chin before pulling Jason down to tuck his head in against his neck. Strong fingers start to card through his hair a moment later.

"No complaints here." More often that not Roy plays the part of 'alpha' in these quieter moments, doing his part to give Jason the satisfaction of being held and constrained. Jason can't find it in himself to argue against it so long as Roy's happy to do so. "I love it when you're like this. You're never prettier than when you're all fucked out."

If he still had the capacity to blush Jason would. "Don't you ever quit?" He grumbles, nipping at the skin of Roy's throat, then kissing over it a second later before closing his eyes.

"With you, Jaybird?" Roy smiles against his hair, then pulls the blankets completely over their heads to cocoon them in warmth and scent. "Never."


End file.
